In conventional programming languages, the lines of the program must be keyed in. This is in itself a tiresome operation. What is more, a formalism (syntax) is necessary so that the system can correctly interpret the program text input. Finally, a programmer must learn and master the instruction set associated with the relevant language in order to be able to create efficient programs.